


TDWP: Fae Things

by bearblue



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Complete, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearblue/pseuds/bearblue
Summary: A response to the livejournal comment Wake the Muse Fic-A-Thon - Prompt: mxrolkr's: Miranda/Andrea * Tinker Bell costume (very short)





	TDWP: Fae Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, which pretty well guarantees that " ownership, " of the some of the characters belongs to others (Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox) and and that this work is entirely based on affection. This is not-for-profit, but for praise or at least enjoyment.

Title: TDWP: Fae Things

Andy gazed at the flimsy costume, made of lace and wishful thinking. The young brunette kept her expression neutral, did not cast surreptitious glances at anyone else and tried to compose her thoughts before any questions or demands for heads sliced through the air. The outfit barely covered the basics and the wand was ridiculously phallic. She did not have to look at Miranda's lips to know the puckered shape that would have formed on that beautiful face. For something that was supposedly made for the editor, it surely missed the mark between beautiful and outrageous. The body, gorgeous as always, but so nearly bare, was very easy to gaze upon, but it was one thing to gaze upon her in a fitting, quite another in public.

The air snapped. "Well?"

The world reversed its spin and swung into the ice age. It made Andy feel dizzy and turned around. No one said anything for a million years.

Andy's gaze refused to avert, refused to not take in the feast, refused to lift to see what mockery might be in a fierce blue gaze. But her mouth, apparently decided it was in working condition, if not order. "I think you'd do better as Captain Hook."

It wasn't until the words were out that she realized how it might sound, and it forced her to finally look up, her expression slightly aghast.

Miranda in Tinkerbell's clothing swept forward, far, far too close to the young woman; close enough that the ice that had gathered in the room and held them all so very still in the presence of danger, melted right through Andy's body. She shivered in reaction, but brown eyes met blue.

Andy's eyes flickered down to see perfect teeth gnash out, "Is that so? You don't find me believable as faerie?"

Andy blinked, wondered for the millionth time how it was she got into these things. And once again her mouth was ahead of anything related to common sense. She looked back up, daring the powerful, icy gaze, willing to be frozen, if it spared her the awareness of how truly hot Miranda was. "Only if you're the queen."

Silence reigned, loud enough that Andy could hear her pulse beat and deep enough she wondered if Miranda could too.

Then the editor backed away and turned her attention on the hapless designer. "Tinkerbell is out. Hook is out. The Faerie Queen is in. Fix this! That's all." Then she whirled away, back into the dressing room, white faux wings fluttering with every bounce of her perfect hips and movement of her angry smooth shoulders.

The world righted itself, and spun back the way it had started. Andy remained dizzy and lost in Miranda's dangerous, but gorgeous realm.


End file.
